


Sad boi x smol boi

by Pastel_Aesthetic



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Aesthetic/pseuds/Pastel_Aesthetic
Summary: An AU where Connor’s okay





	Sad boi x smol boi

Get screwed my dude


End file.
